Chronicle of Us
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: Roughly two years after Total Drama, Chris and Blaineley meet up later in life and decide to become FWB's or Friends with Benefits . Little do they know even a relationship with no strings attached can have its consequences.


**Hello all, Sketchsta heeya. I thought i should make a written version of my soon to be posted on my DA account comic, Chronicle of Us. **

**So I'm gonna say this takes place about two and a half years after Total Drama... but anyway**

**Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Slowly the eyes of the dark-haired man known as Chris McLean crept open. It was at least eight in the morning, and he still felt groggier than he had in a while. He turned his head to face the now empty space in his white-clad bed.

"Huh…" He turned back and gradually sat up from the mattress, stretching his arms high above his torso. "She must have left…."

Chris pivoted his waist around to the side of his bed and raised the comforter off of his legs. This was definitely going to be a slow day for him; whenever he just woke up feeling like crap, the tone for the rest of the day was practically set.

The tired male trudged over to the bathroom that resided in his room and let out a heavy yawn as the lights clicked on. He hissed at the sting of fluorescent light hitting his dark-adapted eyes. _God damn,_ Chris squinted until the image of his luxury bathroom became clear and gasped at its current state.

. "What the hell?"

Clothes (obviously not his) were scattered in every inch of his rather large bathroom, spilled bottles of soap lined the counters along with random make up containers thrown on every hard surface in the room

Mouth still agape, Chris stepped further into the room and picked up a red tank top from the bathmat. He narrowed his eyes upon touching it, knowing the petite blonde it belonged to. Chris turned at reached for his UPhone, which he had left conveniently on the sink, and angrily dialed the number of this messy blonde.

* * *

Blaineley glanced down at the vibrating UPhone buzzing in the passenger's seat of her lexus and groaned. Annoyed, she reached over and clicked the green icon.

"What Chris?" She bitterly answered.

"What the hell did you do to my bathroom?" He nearly yelled into his phone.

Blaineley held the receiver back from her ear. "I took a shower!" She shouted back.

"How did you manage to destroy my _entire_ bathroom in the process?"

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "I was in a rush! If I'm late to work again my boss'll start docking it from my pay."

Chris glanced back at the pile of clothes sitting comfortably next to his toilet. "Half of your clothes are still here! What are you even wearing?"

He could hear her let out a disgruntled noise over the line. "I borrowed one of you shirts, okay? I don't wear dirty clothes outside, now please don't remind me."

Chris furrowed his brows. "Why couldn't you have just-"

"Look Chris, I can't talk and drive at the same time. I'll come back and clean up later, okay? Bye."

And before the host could get another word in, she hung up.

"Bitch…" Chris growled, letting his eyebrows sink into a maddened expression. "Destroy my bathroom and leave…." He grumbled to himself, angrily flicking off the lights as he exited the bathroom. He was begging to wonder if the agreement he and Blaineley had reached was completely worth the grief.

* * *

Blaineley sighed and threw her head back on the seat as the call ended. She knew ahead of time that Chris would be pissed about his bathroom, but honestly she didn't give a damn. The last time she'd showed up to the news studio late her building super had nearly lost it, threatening to fire her. With an apologetic and nervous look on her face, Blaineley swore on her life that she wouldn't be late again, hopefully.

The blonde glanced back at the street in front of her; something, or some_one_ familiar caught her eye. A woman waiting at the bus stop shifted her vision up from her phone and smiled at her once they made eye contact. Blaineley raised an eyebrow and pulled her car over in front of the woman.

"Hi Blaineley…" The ginger-haired woman approached the silver lexus as the window rolled down. "How's it going?"

Blaineley narrowed her eyes and looked the woman up and down. "You need a ride, don't you?"

Her eyes widened. "That depends, are you going to Studio 3 or 4? Because I need to be-"

"Get in, Vanessa!" The blonde angrily barked at her. Not hearing the snappiness in her tone, she pleasantly got in.

"Thanks Blaine," Vanessa shut the door. "You're a life saver."

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, pulling off.

She was caught off guard by this. "Jeez…why so bitter?"

Blaineley sighed and relaxed in her seat. "I…I had a long night…"

Vanessa furrowed her brows but then smiled when she knew what Blaineley was hinting at. "Oh yeah…." She crossed her arms. "So how _is _that FWB thing going?"

Blaineley groaned. "How do you _think_ its going?"

"Ooh…that bad?"

"It's not that it's bad….I just….it's weird."

Vanessa pursed her lips. "How so?"

Blaineley mentally kicked herself. She _really _didn't feel like explaining herself. "Okay, believe it or not, I've never been in a relationship like this before. And those moments when we're not being…romantic are just awkward."

"Well," Vanessa started. "What did you expect? That's what 'Friends with benefits' is. You can't want emotions in a 'no strings attached' relationship."

Blaineley sighed. "I know…."

The car faded to silence, that is until a familiar scent hit Vanessa's nose. She smiled and giggled at Blaineley.

"You realize Chris's shirt makes you smell like cologne, right?"

"I KNOW!"

* * *

Chris nearly tripped out of his car rushing out to the set, coffee still in hand. He speedily walked past the director with his head held down to avoid confrontation, sadly to no avail.

"MCLEAN!" Chris grimaced at the sound of Rufus Hines's voice barking at him and hesitantly turned on his heels.

The burly, six foot, grey and sandy brown haired man known as Hines bounded over to him, anger in his eyes.

"You're late again, McLean." He growled. "What," Hines pried the coffee cup out of Chris's hand. "You had time to go to Skybucks but not enough to show up to my movie on goddamn time?"

Chris was overwhelmed with feelings of anger, irritability, and nervousness, mostly because Hines was holding the only thing keeping him awake.

"My bad, Hines," Chris grabbed for his coffee, but Hines quickly moved it out of his reach.

"No, no more 'My bad'. Either show up to the set on time or don't show up at all. Everyone's replaceable!" Hines tossed the steaming cup back Chris, only to have its contents spew out onto his shirt.

Chris's eyes went wide, his chest now singed with pain, but he held his tongue, not wanting to shout any words that would surely get him fired.

"Now go get into costume before I change my mind."

Before Chris let himself say anything, he turned and started towards his dressing room. That was the worst and most painful thing Hines had done since he showed up on the set, and it was the most Chris had ever nearly lost his composure in one week. "Goddamn beach whale…"

Chris rummaged through his pockets after approaching the door to his dressing room. "Come on…tell me I didn't leave my key-"

"Chris?"

The raven-haired man glanced over his shoulder at the familiar voice. There stood a former contestant of his, waving eagerly at him with a clipboard clutched excitedly to her chest.

"_Sierra?_" She embraced him in a hug (without his consent).

"Hi Chris! I didn't know you were on this movie!"

Chris waited for the violet-haired girl to let go before questioning her. "Why are you here? Are you an intern or something?"

Sierra scoffed and reached into her pocket. "Intern? Please, I'm one of the assistant directors." She placed a small bronze key in his hand. "You looking for this?"

Chris raised an eyebrow as he unlocked his dressing room. "How'd you manage to book a job like that?"

Sierra smiled. "Well, after Total Drama I went to Archer for two years." She giggled. "With Codykins!"

"Huh…" Chris was surprised that Cody even wanted anything to do with her. "What'd you go for?"

"Filmmaking."

"Oh….so now you-"

"Yep!" Sierra squealed with delight. "I got my first directing job on this movie!"

Chris couldn't help but smile at this. "That's actually pretty impressive, Sierra." The man then glanced down at his watch and looked back at her. "Now…um…can you leave? Y'know, so I can get dressed?"

Sierra blushed. "Oh, yea, of course." She started towards the door but stopped short and faced him. "Oh, and BTW, I heard your side comment about Hines."

Chris's heart jumped.

"Calm down, I won't say anything. I kinda feel the same way." Sierra chuckled and left Chris to himself, nearly with a heart attack. Her sense of humor certainly had changed, for the worse.

* * *

"Had a fun night with Chris, I see." Blaineley's co-anchor, Josh Holton snickered as the blonde rushed in, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Shut up, Holton." Blaineley replied, not the least bit amused. She dropped her purse on the lounge chair near the door. "I'm not in the mood."

Josh pouted. "Aw, why so cranky? Chris keep you up all night again?"

"SHUT UP, JOSH." She bitterly snapped at his snide comments. "My hair is a mess, I feel like crap, my makeup got smudged, and I spilled my latte when I tripped into the studio this morning. And I _really_ don't think you wanna make me even more irritated than I already am."

With that Josh shut his mouth; Blaineley was definitely not a happy camper when she was irritated, and neither would he be when she would chuck one the mikes and his head out of anger. So he stayed silent, but that definitely didn't stop him from building up his ammo of 'You're banging Chris McLean' jokes for later.

"Where is Blaineley?" The silent host looked up from the desk in front of him to see a tall and slender Indian woman push angrily past the crew members wandering around. Blaineley froze at the sound of this woman's voice and immediately dove down behind Josh's desk. "Not a word." She hissed to him.

The Indian woman stopped dead in her tracks the second she made eye contact with Josh and started angrily towards him.

"Where is she? I know she's here, I heard her voice." She leaned in close on Josh, to which he instantly leaned away.

"If she's here I don't know where she went, Riva." He lied, reclining back in his chair.

Riva was Studio 3's other female host who was always at odds with Blaineley, except she was the host of an hour long talk show called _Leave It To Riva_, not "the wannabe _TMZ_" as she called it. She glared at the man, but refused to say a word back. She simply turned on her stilettos and stormed angrily back out to Studio 3. "Someone find that blonde bitch!"

Slowly, Blaineley rose up from behind the desk and let out a relieved sigh, but this didn't prevent Josh from giving her an angry look. "What?"

"Blaineley, what the hell did you do to her this time?"

Guiltily, she looked down. "Well….you remember last weekend when those reporters were here to interview her on her upcoming season?"

Josh slit his eyes. "Yes…"

A nervous smile spread across Blaineley's face. "Well she was busy that day and told me to reschedule." She laughed. "She um…she sent that to me in a text…when I was…y'know busy with something else."

Josh gave her a serious look as he realized what that "something else" was.

"So I never rescheduled. Instead, when the press got here I may have…told them that she had some certain illnesses."

"Such as….?"

"Swollen neck syndrome, y'know, because she always yells so much."

Josh nearly died in hysterics upon hearing this. "No wonder she's pissed."

Blaineley smiled. "Yeah. I'm just going to avoid her for the rest of the day. And I couldn't let her see me in Chris's shirt. Who knows what she'd do if she ever found out he and I were seeing each other." She picked up her signature red dress from the nearby rack full of clothes and started towards her dressing room.

"So about that," Josh wanted to catch her before she left. "Does he like it when you scream, or does he just choke you until you shut up?"

"Fuck you, Holton!" Blaineley shouted at him, which caused Josh to yet again burst into hysterics. "Sorry! I couldn't resist." Blaineley ceased to respond in any kind of way. "You know I love you, Blaine."

She simply flipped him off before continuing down the hall leaving Josh to drown in his own laughter. Antagonizing Blaineley was too much fun to just pass up a chance he got.

* * *

**Well, there ya go.**

**If you like it, I post chapter 2 soon. :)**

**Oh, and please review nicely. **

**~DUECES**


End file.
